


Terrific Two's Summer of Mystery!

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: HP Blyton-verse, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blytonesque, Camping, First Time, M/M, Snupin Santa Fest, probably underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Skitty-Kat, in the 2009 Snupin Santa.</p>
<p>Skitty requested: <i>An Enid Blyton-style porn fic. It's the summer hols and there are adventures to be had! There are mountains to climb, islands to explore and caves to be delved into and for two young men it is the summer of their sexual awakening. Amid ginger beer, ham sandwiches and good clean fun (while dressed in jerseys, shorts and rubber-soled shoes) Remus and Severus discover more to life than hidden passageways *ahem*, buried treasure *ahem* and getting one's mouth round a juicy pork pie *ahem*. Whoever knew you could have so much fun in a tent? Bonus points for criminals with revolvers! (they always have revolvers)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrific Two's Summer of Mystery!

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Susan Cooper, Arthur Ransom, anyone who actually knows Cornwall, but not to Enid Blyton.
> 
> Warnings: poorly rendered British regional accents.

Laden down with luggage the boys had stepped off the train and in to the pelting Cornish rain then sprinted for the meager shelter of the rural station's tiny booking office. Severus Snape peered out from beneath the overhang of the old slate roof and scowled up at the glooming clouds.

"I must be insane."

At his side Remus Lupin hitched his satchel higher up on his shoulder and gave his gangling seventeen year old companion an encouraging smile.

"Buck up, Snape!" He enthused. "The rain won't last forever, and my uncle will be here soon." Snape didn't reply but his deepening scowl was eloquent. Remus was undeterred by his chum's demeanour, he was used to Snape's moods. Sort of. The thing was, they weren't chums, not really. True, they'd known each other for ages, being in the same year at boarding school, and Remus would have very much liked to have Severus as a chum but Remus' _other_ chums had taken against the surly boy almost right from the start. It didn't help that Severus refused to be cowed by them and retaliated with spirit. Remus cast a glance sideways, taking in Snape's sharp cheekbones and thin lips currently twisted in to a quite delightful pout. Yes, he would very much have liked to have Severus as a special chum. 

Just then they heard a rattling, wheezing, grinding cacophony of noise winding closer and closer through the narrow country lanes leading to the station. Remus grinned at Severus' alarm.

"That's Uncle Albus. His car is a bit… eccentric."

That was certainly one word to describe the rusted death-trap – affectionately known as 'Minnie' to its equally eccentric owner – that laboured towards the boys. The once no-doubt gleaming purple conveyance shuddered to a halt more or less in front of them with a squeal of brakes and clouds of thick, greasy smoke. 

"Remus, my boy! Good to see you!" Albus Dumbledore roared over the sound of the engine. He switched his twinkling gaze to Snape. "And you must be Severus! Welcome! Hop in, lads! Sorry, can't get out, have to keep the engine revved or she'll stall!"

Severus was looking more doubtful about this holiday trip by the minute: Remus nudged him, laughing. 

"Come on…"

Remus' Uncle Albus was a retired, though never inactive, professor of history, who lived in a idiosyncratic stone cottage perched on a cliff in Mawgan in Pydar. Remus loved the place. The expanse of sea on one side, and the boundless, rambling fields on the other. He'd enjoyed coming here for visits ever since he was a tiny child; it was a place full of magic for him, somewhere he felt he didn't have to be the obedient, ordinary boy everyone had somehow come to expect. 

Severus was staring at the sag-roofed dwelling with something like apprehension.

"Never fear, my boy!" Albus Dumbledore seemed to need to maintain the volume of his voice even once 'Minnie' was now silent. "It's sounder than it looks!" 

Severus' mouthed twitched up into a smile of frosty politeness. 

"Mm." Was all he said, clearly not trusting himself to speak.

"Come on, Snape!" Remus bounded ahead. "Mrs Sprout's sure to have a corking supper ready!"

Mrs Sprout had been Professor Dumbledore's housekeeper for as long as Remus could remember. She was a jolly, stout woman who seemed to know instinctively what it was that boys liked to eat. For their supper she had prepared a selection of cold roast beef and pork, served with her own famous pickles. There was also ripe, juicy tomatoes and crisp lettuce, straight from the Professor's garden, crusty home made bread with thick, rich butter, and lashings of ginger beer and hot tea to wash it all down. Mrs Sprout left them to it, saying goodbye with a cheery wave as she trotted out to fetch her bicycle.

By the time the food had all been eaten, and the supper dishes washed and put away – something Professor Dumbledore insisted they do, and not leave for Mrs Sprout in the morning – the gentle Cornish night was falling and it was time for bed.

As the professor's cottage was quite small with only two bedrooms, one of which was full to bursting with his books and papers and paraphernalia, the boys were to sleep in the lounge room. Remus offered Severus the sofa, knowing it was far more comfortable than the old camp bed that was the alternative. 

They took turns in the bathroom to brush their teeth and change into their pyjamas, then Professor Dumbledore made sure they were amply supplied with sheets and pillows and old, soft quilts before wishing them – loudly – a good sleep. 

The boys prepared their bedding in silence, though it wasn't awkward. Severus, apparently, was like Remus in that he didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. It was quite restful after the sometimes non-stop prattle of his other friends.

"Good night, Snape." Remus whispered to his companion once the lights were out and they were both tucked up in bed.

"Good night, Lupin." Severus replied, sounding drowsy.

Remus shifted on to his side to face the hearth, gazing dreamily at the glowing embers of the dying fire. Hard to believe that Severus was here, not three feet away, within reach if he felt brave enough. Remus surreptitiously slid a hand in to his pyjama bottoms to squeeze his firming cock. He shivered deliciously, both at his own touch, and the thought of touching Severus. Well, it was early days yet of their shared holiday and if naught came of their time together alone in the tent, perhaps he should leave some of Uncle Albus' more dubious literature lying about the cottage? Would that be a big enough hint? Remus had admittedly discovered the – to some perhaps – unsavoury collection of materials by nosing about where he shouldn't've been. But, wide-eyed and flustered, it was while viewing the eclectic assortment that it had dawned on him that he appeared to find chaps rather more interesting than girls. Since then Remus had often wondered where Severus' inclinations lay. He'd never given any indication either way though Remus had once, he thought, caught him surreptitiously watching Malfoy, a handsome older boy, as he strutted like a peacock through the dining hall. While Snape's expression at the time could've arguably been called neutral there was still a sort of… _intent_ to his gaze. Or perhaps Remus had imagined it. Either way, there would be plenty of time over the next few days to subtly broach the subject… The following morning dawned grey and dull, yet with a promise of sunshine. Mrs Sprout had arrived early – as was usual – and a delicious breakfast awaited the boys when they roused themselves from bed. Sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs; fried tomatoes and mushrooms; and tea and toast! The boys, and Professor Dumbledore, tucked in to the feast with gusto, until their stomachs were groaning and they couldn't force another morsel between their lips. 

"Well, that should set you up nicely for your adventure, lads!" Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach contentedly. "Not that you'll be living off the land anyway, as it were! Mrs Sprout has packed a veritable mountain of food to tide you over!"

The plan was this: 'Minnie' would be loaded up with the camping gear, the food and utensils, sleeping bags and clothes etc. Professor Dumbledore would then drive out to the chosen site, a nearby farmer's field, and Remus and Severus would follow along on their bicycles. They could take their time, the Professor had boomed, and enjoy the scenery on their ride. He would unload the gear for them and they could set up for themselves when they got there. Remus would see to that – he slapped his nephew's shoulder as he winked at their guest – he'd had years of practice handling poles and canvas. After Professor Dumbledore had roared off in his commotion of a car, the boys conscientiously performed a safety check on their bicycles before heading off themselves. This was doubly necessary as it had been months since Remus had ridden his bike, and the spare one procured for Severus for the duration of his visit was an unknown machine. But all was well, the tyres were inflated, the spokes straight and the chains oiled. They were all set for their adventure! 

The promised sun had begun to emerge as the boys set off from the cottage. The breeze was still chill, though, nipping around the bare skin of their legs in the gap between their shorts and long socks. 

Much as Remus would've liked to ride behind Severus, the better to appreciate the view, so to speak, it was he who knew the area so he had to lead the way. As he free-wheeled down the slight incline from his Uncle's property to the road, he wondered if Severus would have a similar appreciation. He laughed aloud, imagining Snape ogling his bum in their practical grey shorts.

"What are you laughing at, Lupin?" Severus shouted behind him.

"Just enjoying the day, Snape!" Remus laughed again and standing up slightly on the pedals he gave what he hoped was a provocative wriggle, but could be taken as an extra effort at pedaling should his action be questioned.

About twenty minutes in to the ride they passed Professor Dumbledore thundering back along the road. Remus waved cheerfully as Minnie rattled past. He could just discern his Uncle's: ' _Have fun, boys_!" as the car clattered away. Five minutes later he signaled to Severus before turning left in to a tree shaded laneway. At the entrance to the field he dismounted, leaning his bike up against the moss-covered post before opening the gate and waving Severus on. Once the other boy was clear, Remus wheeled his bike through, carefully closed the gate behind himself then remounted.

"Our gear will be just over there." He said, pointing towards a stand of willows. "Beside the brook." 

Severus nodded, flushed from the exertion of the ride. Remus remembered the black-haired boy had never been much of a one for games or physical activity, joining in with sports reluctantly, and only because he had to. During class breaks he was more likely to be found with a book, or sitting deep in discussion with his friends, not tearing around the rugger pitch as Remus and his chums tended to do. 

As promised, their camping gear was waiting for them in a neatish, and rather extensive, pile beneath a venerable willow. 

"Are we going to need all of this?" Severus frowned.

"Probably not." Remus grinned. "But ' _Be Prepared_ ' is Uncle Albus' motto, and at least we didn't have to carry it."

With Remus' experience and Severus' grumble-free if not actually cheerful help, they set to erecting the tent. In well under an hour the boys were able to step back and proudly survey their handy-work. The tent wasn't large, in fact it would be quite cosy in there for the two of them, Remus thought.

"Right!" He rubbed his hands together. "Let's get the rest of the gear organised then we can go and explore!"

They delved in to the enormous hamper Mrs Sprout had put together for them, pulling out a bottle of milk, a crock of wax-paper sealed butter, and more bottles of ginger beer. Remus tied some string around the bottle necks then immersed the whole lot in the free-flowing brook, tethering them to a tree root so they wouldn't dislodge and be lost. 

"That's to keep them cool." He explained to Severus. 

"What about the butter?" 

"Ah, you hollow out a small depression in the bank, not too close to the water…" Remus demonstrated, choosing a spot that was likely to stay shaded all day. "Then simply…" He nestled the pottery container into the hole, making sure it was buried up to the lid. "The soil acts as insulation." He grinned at Severus' expression of forbearance. "But then you'd probably worked that out yourself."

"I did do some reading up before the trip." Snape shrugged. "But nothing beats personal experience, I suppose."

Remus chuckled. "By the end of the hols we'll have you good enough to do Baden Powell proud!" 

"Oh yes, that'll be something to boast of in the Explorer's Club." Severus snorted. 

"Seriously?" Remus looked up at the boy. "You're going to join?"

" _No_." Severus rolled his eyes. "Why on earth would I want to spend my spare time tramping across empty wastelands with wool-headed boys who _like_ being cold and wet?"

"Then why did you accept this camping invitation?" Remus wondered with a frown.

"This is different." Severus turned away to rummage further in the hamper. "You're not wool-headed."

"Oh. Thank you." Remus felt himself growing warm under the praise. There was a moment of awkward silence, then: "Let's get the rest of this stowed then we can go for a ride." He said with hearty cheerfulness.

They'd followed the brook upstream for some way then returned to camp after midday with a good appetite. Lunch was another feast consisting of Mrs Sprout's home made pork pies with fresh tomatoes – the boys bit straight in to them, not bothering to cut them up for sandwiches – and slices of delicious bread that had been baked fresh that morning, slathered with the butter that had indeed been kept cool in the moist earth. 

They spent the afternoon in quiet contentment, drowsing on the bank, or reading or watching the dragonflies hunt…

The descending chill of late afternoon had prompted Remus to organise a fire pit, which, when he had a decent blaze going Severus had promptly commandeered. Snape proved to be a dab hand with sausages, cooking them over the flames in a heavy old frying pan. Then, as a bonus while the sausages had been set aside to cool, he fried up the remaining tomatoes. The boys wolfed down their meal, grinning at each other through sausage fat and tomato juice. Then there was chocolate for dessert, and more ginger beer.

Remus showed Severus how to fill the kettle from the brook without collecting any muck that might be floating on the surface. Their meal ended with a lovely cup of tea, just as the stars were beginning to twinkle in to existence against the darkening sky. 

It was still quite early for bed but it had been a long, active day. They used the remaining hot water from the kettle to rinse their dishes then it was into pyjamas and off to bed. Snuggling down in the tent there was a bare foot of space between their sleeping bags. 

"A jolly good day, eh, Snape?" A non-committal grunt was the only reply. "Tomorrow, if you like," Remus continued. "We can follow the brook all the way to the coast!"

Severus was silent for several long seconds and Remus wondered if he'd fallen asleep. Then: "Why did you invite me here, Lupin?"

"I, er…" Remus blinked, caught off-guard a little before opting for at least a partial truth. "I wanted to get to know you better." He waited for the inevitable ' _why_?', and debated with himself just how honestly he wanted to answer, but surprisingly Severus didn't pursue the enquiry. 

"Good night, Lupin." Snape said with a smugness that was surely just Remus' imagination, before rolling over.

"Good night, Snape." Remus replied, wondering if he'd missed something... 

* * *

Remus awoke just before sunrise the next day: he glanced over at Severus' sleeping bag but it was empty. Just then he recognised the sounds of movement about the campsite, including a brief noise of frustration.

"Blast it, Lupin! Get your lazy arse out here!"

Grinning, Remus scrambled out of his sleeping bag. He'd deduced that Severus was essentially a city boy, and was consequently ready to help should his companion need any assistance with the trials of 'roughing it'. 

Severus was kneeling beside the fire pit, box of matches in hand. He was already dressed, though how he'd managed that without waking Remus…

"What's the problem?" Remus smiled mildly at the dark-haired boy, gamely trying to ignore the insidious little voice in his head telling him how _good_ Severus looked down there on his knees. Snape gestured angrily at the little pile of kindling he'd gathered.

"It won't catch."

Remus quickly assessed the situation: there were no embers from last night's fire and the new material was a trifle damp with dew. 

"Well?" Severus demanded, pouting up at him. Remus couldn't help himself: he took a step closer to the kneeling boy, deliberately angling his flannel clad groin towards Snape's face, thrilled when he was sure he spotted a flash of _something_ flare in those dark, dark eyes. 

"Light a scrap of the newspaper Mrs Sprout used to wrap the eggs. That should stay alight long enough for the kindling to dry out and catch."

A frown creased Severus' forehead.

"I should have thought of that. You must think me a frightful ninny."

"No." Remus grinned. "Just… inexperienced." His gaze had drifted to rest again on Snape's thin lips. He mentally shook himself. "You get the fire going and I'll cook breakfast. Deal?"

"Who washes up?"

Remus laughed.

"He who cooks – " he intoned with mock piety. "Doth never wash up."

"Hmph." Severus muttered, but there was a tiny smile playing about his mouth. "Fine. Go and get dressed."

That the tent flap remained open a smidge while Remus dressed wasn't a deliberate act of provocation, honestly. Not that it amounted to anything. Snape didn't take the opportunity for a sneaky look – much to Remus' disappointment, and if the situation had been reversed Remus certainly would've! – but alas Snape kept his back firmly turned as he tended the fire. Remus lingered over dressing as long as he could but eventually had to concede that Severus wasn't going to turn around and avail himself of the sight of Remus in his underwear. He sighed a little then quickly finished dressing, shrugging in to blue shorts, white shirt and knitted vest. 

"Fire's ready." Snape called out. 

"I'll be there in a tic!" Remus replied as he sat down to pull on his socks and sandals.

Breakfast was bacon and eggs, with flame toasted bread and mugs of hot, sweet tea. After they'd eaten, using more bread to sop up the remaining bacon fat in the frying pan, Remus showed Severus how to use the fine sand at the edge of the brook to scour their utensils clean. Then it was back to the camp to stuff their knapsacks with ham and cheese sandwiches, apples and oranges, and a bottle of ginger beer each. 

When they were ready to go, Remus stood astride his bicycle and pointed dramatically towards the coast.

"To the sea!" He declaimed with heroically theatrical aplomb, causing Severus to snort in amusement.

"You're an idiot, Lupin."

"But devilishly handsome with it." Remus winked, then laughed. "Come on, there's a walking path beside the brook that goes right down to the seashore…!"

The day was fine; it wasn't raining; the walking path was easily negotiated. Indeed it was wide enough in places for the boys to ride two abreast. They chatted intelligently and without animosity about more things than Remus imagined they would've been able to, and he found himself liking the boy more and more. He glanced down at Severus' bony fingers curled around the handle bars of the bike and swallowed, imaging all too vividly those fingers curled around his own – 

"I say, Lupin, watch out for the tree!"

Remus jerked his bike aside just in time to avoid a collision with a young beech, almost falling sideways as it was. 

"Idiot." Severus was smirking. "You should keep your eyes on the path, not…"

Their gazes met and locked, just for a moment, long enough for Remus to know that Snape knew he'd been looking at him in a more than chummy sort of way. Remus was cringing, poised on the verge of stammering out an apology, until he noticed that Severus' blush wasn't the hue of anger it was… 

Remus studied the thin, sallow face, almost gasping when comprehension flashed between them. _Oh my_. 

"It's not far to the beach." His mouth was suddenly dry. "Let's stop for lunch there."

They continued on in silence, the early, easy camaraderie altered – threaded through, at least for Remus – with anticipation. He briefly considered throwing the bicycles aside and stopping for 'lunch' immediately, but no, an understanding had been recognised and acknowledged, there was no hurry now.

The decided to leave their bikes at the top of the cliff instead of trying to navigate down the narrow path with them. A sensible decision as they had to concentrate on keeping their footing on the uneven ground; getting the bicycles down there would've been nigh impossible!

The sun might have been shining but it was cold on the beach, the wind blustering along the shore, playfully tossing up sprays of sand and salt water. The boys found shelter in a wide crevice in the cliffs, above the high tide mark, out of range of the elements, but more importantly perhaps, out of sight from any passersby. 

They sat shoulder to shoulder, tucking in to their lunches and gazing out at the choppy grey ocean. The ginger beer was refreshing after the long ride, the bread soft, and the ham juicy. They quickly polished off all except the apples, leaving those as snacks for the ride home. 

Replete now, Severus flopped back on the sand with a happy sigh, eyes closed, his hands curled loosely above his head. Remus couldn't help staring: the sight of the boy relaxed there in such a submissive position was proving to be an irresistible temptation, but he hesitated for just a moment before leaning down to brush his lips against Severus'. 

Severus stiffened beneath him, black eyes flying open. The boys were frozen like that for an endless moment… then Severus relaxed, his eyes drifting closed again. Remus felt the boy's lips curve in to a small smile beneath his own and was heartened. He repositioned himself, leaning closer and half over the supine boy, wriggling nearer 'til his hips were just touching Severus' thigh. Severus sighed again, his body relaxing further, his lips parting just a little. Emboldened by the capitulation Remus pressed closer, teasing the tip of his tongue between thin but warm lips, throwing an arm over the skinny chest.

He pulled back to gaze down at a flushed Snape who was regarding him through hooded eyes. Remus grinned a little shakily.

"I don't want to rush this. If you don't mind." Truth was, his imagination and Uncle Albus' instructional literature notwithstanding, now that he'd got this far he wasn't entirely sure how to proceed.

"I don't mind." Severus almost smiled. "We've got the rest of hols yet." 

Remus wasn't sure what he was implying – that… this… would stop when the holidays finished? He didn't want to think too much about that so he swooped down and kissed Severus again, firmly, sloppily pressing his claim, before scrambling to his feet.

"Let's do some exploring! There's some cracking caves along here." He reached out his hand helping the boy to his feet. With Severus' hand in his he couldn't resist tugging his special new chum in close. Remus wrapped an arm around Severus' waist and nuzzled his neck. He distinctly heard Severus stifle a gasp as he quivered in his arms. It was a delicious feeling, being able to elicit such a response from someone. He looked forward to eliciting similar responses, and more, very soon…

They wandered along the beach, zig zagging between the shore line and promising looking holes in the cliff. They talked about what they planned to do after the last year of school. Severus said he was going to become a chemist – hardly surprising, it was a subject at which he excelled. Remus confessed that he wanted to write adventure novels – a desire he hadn't even told his other chums – but was realistic to know he'd probably have to do something practical to make ends meet. Teaching could be an option.

"That's remarkably prosaic of you." Severus mused thoughtfully, then he cast Remus a sly sideways smirk. "Let's see if we can't get a start on one of your novels now!" He said as he darted away. Remus laughed and sprinted after him.

The weather seemed to worsen as they moved further along the coast. The wind became sharper, and clouds formed and mushroomed to blunt the sun's warmth. Remus was following Snape along, concentrating on picking his way over the rocks, and contemplating suggesting they head back soon when Snape suddenly stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"What…?"

"Shh!" Severus hissed, pressing back against the rocks. "There's something going on in there."

'There' was a small cove, a mere indentation in the coast line, well hidden until you were practically on it. 

"Just fishermen, I suspect."

"Loading boxes from inside a cave to a boat?" Severus asked, archly.

"Let me see." Remus whispered, peering around the edge. Sure enough, it was just as Severus had described. "Smugglers?"

Severus nodded.

"Why hide things in an out of the way cave if you're doing something legal?"

"We should inform the police."

"No, it would take too long. We can investigate ourselves and get some evidence. Look, they're pulling out. We can check their hideout while they're gone!"

The boys hunkered down against the cliff, making themselves as small as possible to avoid detection. They watched the smugglers struggle to pilot their small boat in to the rougher water outside of the cove. The boat's name, Remus took care to note, was the _Tom Riddle-o_. That would be an important piece of information to get back to the authorities!

Several long, anxious minutes later the coast was clear, literally.

"Come on!" Severus exclaimed standing up from the uncomfortable crouch.

"But what if they've left someone there?" Remus asked.

"We'll be careful." Snape said, already picking his way over the rocks towards the cave entrance. 

"We have to get evidence before we can involve the police."

Remus' scalp prickled as they crept around the bay to the cave entrance. He expected to hear the sound of the motor boat at any moment, followed by the harsh cry that would mean they'd been discovered! It didn't happen, however and soon he and Severus had reached the entrance to the smuggler's lair. It was very dark inside the tunnel.

"Come on, Lupin." Severus was grim and determined. "Quietly now…"

Remus was a little put out to be honest, seeing the other boy – so submissive and yielding not thirty minutes ago – suddenly taking charge of the expedition. It struck Remus that his new chum was relishing the adventure.

The entrance led into a long dark corridor of damp, cold rock, lightless save for what spilled in from behind them but pitch black ahead. They edged along cautiously, keeping one hand on the rough wall as guidance. The corridor angled slightly upwards, into the cliff. Suddenly Severus signaled a warning with a sharp hiss.

"What…?" Remus murmured urgently. He couldn't see a thing.

"The corridor turns to the left." Snape whispered. "I think I can see some sort of light."

Remus blinked a few times and then, yes, he could just make out the faintest of glows, picking out the jagged curve of the wall. 

"Let's go." Snape said. "But carefully, they might have left someone on guard…"

Which was true, as it happened. Despite all their efforts at moving quietly someone had been aware of their approach. They snuck along the corridor, Remus trailing Severus by several feet, towards what looked like an entrance that opened up on their left. Severus was grabbed almost as soon as his nose appeared around the corner, and stifling a gasp of shock Remus shrank back into a dark corner and made himself as small as possible, heart thumping. 

Severus had been captured! What was he going to do? Immediately he determined that he couldn't leave his friend in the clutches of these vile criminals and so, when it became apparent they weren't going to check to see if any other unauthorized persons were sneaking about, Remus lowered himself to his hands and knees and crawled forward until he could see into the room. It was wise to gather intelligence before mounting a rescue, all of the manuals said so.

A brute of a man, bearish, bearded and rough had grabbed Snape by the hair and flung him in to the center of the room. Beady black eyes glittered over the facial hair. A holey fisherman's jersey stretched around the bulk of the man's torso.

"Oo are you!" he bellowed at Severus.

"I, I was just exploring…" Snape began, holding himself erect and looking his captor directly in the eyes. Remus had to admire his spunk.

"Ar, Bill, is nart but a boy, let 'e go!" A second man moved forward, taller and thinner than the first but just as hirsute, just as coarsely dressed. 

"Explorin'? Snoopin' more like!" The first smuggler took hold of the boy's shoulder and shoved him roughly to his knees. "I'll give 'e somethin' to explore." His voice had taken on a dark, thick timbre that filled Remus with alarm. The more so when the brute began fumbling with the fastenings of his workman's trousers.

"No, Bill!" The second man stepped forward and laid a restraining hand on his companion's beefy forearm. 

"Why not?" Bill shrugged him off. "We been left 'ere with no entertainmen' again." He leered down at Severus, who was still glowering up at him defiantly. "Th' mouth's nart pretty but I'll wager it're deep eno'."

A bubble of consternation swelled in Remus' breast, consternation and anger, that anyone would dare to even think about touching his friend like that...! He mastered his rage, though; it wouldn't do to go charging in there to save Severus only to be caught himself.

"Be sensible, Bill." The second villain growled. "Mumford don't like 'e doing art wi'art his permission!"

"I s'pose I c'n wait…" Bill grunted, then leant down so his face was right up close to Severus'. "But ye're not going nowhere!" Remus saw Severus recoil, no doubt from the stench of the man's breath. 

Frowning, the second man dropped a coil of rope into Bill's outstretched hand and in a trice Bill had expertly bound Severus hand and foot, then shoved a undoubtedly filthy handkerchief in to his mouth.

"That should 'old yer." He said with some satisfaction, pinching Severus' thin cheeks between his meaty fingers. "Don't you dare try nart." He meaningfully patted the revolver tucked – unsafely, in Remus' opinion – in to his thick belt. The second man sighed.

"Come on, Bill, thar's work t' do…"

The two roughians retreated deeper in to the series of caves. As soon as they were out of sight Remus darted out of hiding towards Severus.

"Are you all right?" He breathed, pulling the rag from his chum's mouth.

"Oh, right as rain, thanks." Severus grumbled. "Get me out of here!" Remus inspected the knots. They were too tight, professionally tied. He'd have to cut the rope.

Remus reached in to his back pocket and retrieved his trusty pen knife. What a relief he never went anywhere without it! He pulled out the biggest blade and began sawing through the tough rope binding Severus' ankles.

"Hurry up, Lupin!" Severus urged. "They're coming back!" Indeed, Remus could hear the heavy tread of thick boots even as he redoubled his efforts.

"Hey! What do y' think you're doin'!"

The cry went up just as the last strand of the rope parted under Remus' knife. Before the thugs could react Severus had shrugged off the rope remaining around his ankles and sprung to his feet.

"Run, Lupin!" 

The boys bolted for the welcoming darkness of the entrance corridor, fleeing headlong into the dark, trusting to luck to keep them from tripping.

"Come back 'ere, ye little blighters!" The heavy running behind them was interrupted as one of the smugglers apparently slipped, taking the other one down with him. Fierce cursing followed the boys as they burst out of the cave in to comparatively bright sunshine. As they pelted across the beach they heard the smugglers emerge as well.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Came the cry behind them. 

A shot rang out: Remus heard it ping off the cliff wall not too far to their left, just seconds before they turned the corner on to the main beach. The boys kept running, arms and legs pumping, breath rasping in their chests. They didn't stop until they'd made their way past their picnic stop, hurriedly scrambling back up to the top of the cliff to where they'd left their bikes.

"We have to tell the police!" Remus gasped. Severus nodded wordlessly, too puffed to speak. "Follow me! I know a short cut!"

The ride to the village would normally have been an easy one, but exhausted as they were, their legs like jelly from their flight from the smuggler's lair, it seemed to take an age. 

Sergeant Moody – who knew Remus from all his time spent with Professor Dumbledore – stood up in alarm as the two boys flung themselves in to his neat little station, then listened with mounting concern as the boys gasped out their story.

"Right, lads." He said, directing them to wait safely in his office. "We'll see to this. We've been after this gang of ne'er-do-well's for months, and now, thanks to your information we've got a good chance of catching them!"

"Good luck, sir!" Remus exclaimed as the Sergeant set about ordering his troops with brisk efficiency…

* * *

A celebration was in order that night at Professor Dumbledore's! 

While the police mounted an operation to catch the smugglers, the Professor had picked the boys up from the station and driven them back to his rickety cottage on the cliff. All day they waited anxiously for word, barely touching the delicious lunch Mrs Sprout prepared for them. But then, finally, later that afternoon Sergeant Moody dropped by to let them know the raid had been successful. The smugglers had all be apprehended, caught red-handed in their nest with their booty. He thanked the boys again for their help and bravery, adding they would probably even get a medal from the mayor!

Professor Dumbledore suggested the boys stay the night in the cottage and go back to camping tomorrow. Severus and Remus both agreed that was sensible, and Mrs Sprout set to preparing a huge dinner. A couple of hours later they all sat down to a delicious roast chicken, with mountains of roasted vegetables and buckets of gravy to slosh over the lot. There was chocolate pudding and fresh cream to follow, and even some of Mrs Sprout's delicious shortbread – if they had room for it! Prompted by the Professor – and Mrs Sprout, who had stayed back especially - the boys told and retold of their adventure in the cave. It was during the retelling it finally dawned on Remus that he'd actually been rather scared during it all. He bashfully mentioned this, half expecting to be told that only girls were afraid. To his surprise and relief his uncle said nothing of the sort. 

"Only fools know no fear, my lad." Professor Dumbledore said in a remarkably gentle voice. "And a sign of true bravery is still being able to do what must be done despite your fear." 

"Yes, I suppose so…" Remus pondered, still not feeling terribly brave. He glanced at Severus. "Were you afraid?"

Severus gave a sort of embarrassed half shrug.

"A bit." He said, glancing at Remus, who knew then that his friend was thinking about his rough treatment at the hands of Bill, the true threat of which neither of them had cared to tell anyone else about. Once again Remus experienced that prickling wave of anger at what had almost happened. 

"Well!" Professor Dumbledore said, slapping his palms on the table. "It's been a long day and I for one am absolutely knackered!"

"Indeed, Professor!" Mrs Sprout exclaimed. "And I really must be going, my girls'll be wondering where I've got to!" Mrs Sprout had two cats – Rolanda and Rosmerta – of whom she was inordinately fond. That the jolly, portly little woman had stayed away from them later than usual was extraordinary. Remus was rather humbled by that, even if Severus didn't have a clue. 

The boys dutifully headed towards the kitchen and the washing up but Mrs Sprout shooed them away. 

"Oh no, my lovelies! After such an adventure you should rest!" She chuckled. "Plenty of time to deal with the dishes in the morning!"

The boys took the opportunity for a good wash that night before once again preparing their makeshift beds in the lounge room.

Professor Dumbledore had already bid them good night; Mrs Sprout was long gone; the boys were quite alone in the room lit only by the fire's embers. They stood awkwardly a few feet apart, not quite looking at each other. Remus knew what he wanted to do but… here in his Uncle's house with his uncle just down the corridor was a markedly different situation to a picnic lunch on a lonely beach. 

"Lupin…" Severus spoke so softly that at first Remus wasn't sure he'd actually heard anything. He glanced at his friend and was surprised, almost shocked to see the vulnerability in Severus' face. 

"What is it?" A stepped closer, tentatively raising a hand and laying it on Severus' bony shoulder. "Severus?" 

"In the smugglers' cave… When Bill…" Snape's dark eyes were unfathomable in the flickering light. He swallowed visibly and forced himself to continue. "I was frightened, Remus, I really thought he was going to…" He faltered. 

"I would not have let him." Remus growled softly, his hand tightening on the other boy's shoulder. Severus nodded, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Thank you." Then he gave Remus a sly, albeit uncertain half-smile and said: "And now what?"

"Now?" Remus blinked. "Um…" He still hadn't let go of Severus' shoulder. "We could… we could kiss… or something."

"We could do more than that." Snape asserted, lifting his chin. 

"We could?" Remus' heart was suddenly beating wildly but that didn't mean he was insensible to his companion's obvious nervousness. He lifted his hand from Severus' shoulder and gently touched his fingertips to a sharply defined cheek. "We won't do anything you don't want."

Severus nodded again and took another deep breath. "What do you want…?" His eyes went wide as Remus pulled him closer, closer, until they could each feel the other's heat radiating through their pyjamas, feel the solidity of burgeoning erections aligning, nudging together. Severus licked his lips, and Remus all of a sudden knew what he wanted to do. 

"Lie down." He said, propelling Severus every so lightly towards the sofa. Severus did as instructed, watching Remus warily all the while. 

"Do you want me to…?" He lifted his hands to the buttons of his pyjama top.

"No. I'll do that. You just relax." 

Remus knelt on the floor beside him and following some sort of hazy instinct ran a hand through Severus' longish black hair before trailing his fingers down the middle of the boy's chest to his midriff. He pushed the flannel material up enough that Severus' stomach was exposed. Remus grinned and bent to nuzzle the navel with it's scant dusting of body hair. Remus was aware of his friend's sharp intake of breath, aware too that his mouth was only inches away from a delicacy, a prize that was his alone. He disregarded that though, just for the moment. 

Remus began unbuttoning Snape's pyjama jacket, starting at the bottom and working his way up, slowly, nosing, licking his way along pale skin as it was revealed until at last Severus' chest was bare, his flat pink nipples puckering beneath Remus' teasing tongue. Severus stifled a groan, tilting his head back automatically as Remus nipped at his clavicle, his throat, his chin.

"Yes?" Remus asked breathlessly, fairly secure in the answer.

" _Yes_." Severus panted, one of his hands reaching up to wander over Remus' shoulder and across his broader back. " _Please_."

Remus kissed him then, lingeringly, giving them both the time to explore the shape and feel of each other's mouth. He liked this, he really did, kissing Severus: it was so… intimate. He planned on doing a great deal more of this in the future but _right now_ Severus was making needy little noises, his hips moving slightly as he half-unconsciously sought a firmer contact for his cock. 

" _Remus_ …" It was just short of pleading, not quite a whine.

Remus pulled back and grinned down at him with an expression of pure delight. _He_ was responsible for making Severus lose his characteristic aloofness like this and by golly he'd see his chum right. He worked his way back down Severus' torso, all the way to the waistband of the boy's pyjama bottoms. He worked at the drawstring, clumsily tugging the knot loose so he could ease the soft fabric down. Severus wasn't wearing any underpants and as his cock was liberated Remus paused to take stock and yes, take a breath. _Goodness me, Mr Butcher, that's a substantial piece of meat_! He'd read the phrase in one of his Uncle's books and thought it a bit silly at the time, but now, eye to eye – so to speak – with _that_ , well… 

"Everything all right down there?" Severus asked, sounding flip but with a thread of uncertainty.

"Everything's just wizard!" Remus assured him earnestly, before returning his somewhat wondering gaze to the rigid column of flesh. "Just wizard…"

He pushed Severus' pyjama bottoms right down past his knees, letting the material tangle about his ankles. He stroked up his friend's lean thighs, encouraging him to spread his knees and expose himself to Remus' greedy eyes. Remus fondled Severus' scrotum, gingerly at first but with increasing confidence as it became clear his touch was welcomed. Below the smooth stretch of skin beneath Severus' balls, Remus could make out the dark, secret pucker. He placed his fingers there, just lightly and Severus shifted with a groan, pressing back against the feathery touch. One day, soon, Remus promised himself, he'd explore there further but not yet.

"I'm going to, you know… _fellatio_..." His voice had dropped to a hoarse whisper, not because he didn't want to make any noise but because it seemed he suddenly didn't have that much control over his voice anymore.

Severus was leaning up on his elbows so he could watch what Remus was doing. He'd gone very pink about the cheeks, but he jerked his head in a rough nod at Remus' words. As soon as Remus' lips closed about the head of his penis, however, he sort of collapsed backwards with a strangled grunt to lie prone on the sofa. Remus barely noticed however, he was concentrating on the feel and taste of Snape's cock in his mouth and underneath his tongue. He'd never have thought it possible but he'd found something even better to put in his mouth than rice pudding!

And then Severus shook and convulsed, and Remus suddenly tasted salt and warmth. He swallowed, reflexively at first more surprised than anything, then with relish. Now this, _this_ , was almost better than chocolate!

Remus sat back, licking his lips like a particularly satisfied cat: Severus was watching him, wide-eyed and wordless, for once. Impulsively, Remus stretched up to kiss him, noted the initial resistance that melted in to soft acquiescence as he opened to him. 

"All right?" Remus asked eventually. 

Severus nodded. "What about you?" 

It was then Remus realised he was achingly hard inside his pyjamas. Severus smirked, eyes glinting, and slipped a hand down to stroke his crotch. His smirk became smug as Remus gasped and thrust his hips forward, trapping Severus' hand between his cock and the sofa. 

"Get up here." Severus ordered, simultaneously retrieving his hand and maneuvering himself on to his belly. At first Remus thought dizzily that he was being offered the orifice he'd so lightly touched earlier, but no, Severus was kneeling up on the sofa, sitting back on his heels. His pyjama top hung loose around his bony frame, the bottoms still wrapped around his ankles, his flaccid, though still impressive tackle lying quiescent across his thigh. It was the most captivating sight Remus had ever seen, and his heart caught in his throat as he began to dimly realise he might just more than 'like' his school chum. 

"Sit there. Facing me." Severus indicated the pillows. "No, wait!" He reached forward and undid Remus' pyjama bottoms, quickly pulling the garment down. It was Remus' turn to smirk as Severus stared at his own not-so-little Remus. 

"All right?" Remus asked.

"Rather!" Severus exclaimed, then shook himself. "Sit." He ordered. 

Remus hurriedly scrambled out of his pyjamas bottoms then settled against the arm of the sofa, one leg bent up at the knee resting against the sofa back, the other dangling over the edge to the floor. He was open, on display but not feeling the least bit vulnerable. Especially not with Severus gazing at him like that. 

Severus didn't say anything, just slowly, almost reverently, positioned himself so his face was less than a hand-span away from Remus' penis. He could feel Severus' breath puffing hot and moist over his skin, could see the thin lips part... 

Remus wasn't sure what he uttered when Severus took him in his mouth, but he doubted it was intelligible. It was a fervent exclamation though, heartfelt and throaty. He'd never felt _anything_ like this before, could only have imagined the sheer… Remus' fingers clutched spasmodically at Severus' hair as he worked, eyes closed in concentration.

Almost before he knew what was happening Remus was climaxing, spilling in to Severus' beautiful, beautiful mouth with a smothered squeak. 

"Cripes, Severus! That was amazing!" He gasped in a tone that was somewhat wobblier than he would have liked, though understandable under the circumstances.

"You liked it?" Severus wasn't looking for assurance so much as confirmation, Remus guessed.

"Yes! Oh, yes! You can do that for me _anytime_ you like."

"Anytime?" The timbre of his friend's smirk would've normally given Remus cause to suspect future mischief, but he was too sated, too… relaxed to care. He grinned lazily instead and plucked at the collar of Severus' pyjamas.

"Come here…"

Severus crawled up to him and Remus positioned them both so they were lying face to face with Severus pressed between him and the back of the sofa. Severus' head was tucked securely under Remus' chin and he sighed happily, snuggling closer when Remus kissed the top of his head. Within moments his even, deep breathing indicated he'd fallen asleep. 

Remus idly contemplated moving, or covering them both with a quilt, picturing the look on his uncle's face if he came in to the room in the morning and found them tangled together half-naked like this. Remus smiled: he didn't think his uncle would mind all that much. Of more concern to him however was what was going to happen now? The rest of the hols with Severus at his side stretched ahead of him like a glorious… something or other. He was too replete to be bothered finding the right word – but what would happen when they went back to school? It was their final year and they were going to be very busy, too busy perhaps to seek each other out? Also, would the old animosities get in the way of their budding… relationship? Would Severus even want to acknowledge him and their time here in Cornwall once he was back with his cronies?

Remus smiled at himself: his chums at school always said he worried too much about things he couldn't control. His arms tightened around Severus - what he had here and now was just perfect. They would make the most of the holidays together and then… well… there were plenty of nooks and crannies dotted around the old school buildings, plenty of places to find some privacy. He was sure he could persuade Severus to accompany him for some _private study_ …

THE END 


End file.
